1. Field
The disclosure relates generally to application management and more specifically to the automatic extraction, modeling, and code mapping of application user interface display screens and components within the display screens in order to track and log data generated by user activities within the application. The tracked and logged data may be a representation of one or more compiled program objects that represent user interface components during execution of the application and internal attributes of those compiled program objects and/or data that flows in and out of the compiled program objects during execution of the application. The user interface display screens provide a visualization to associate and to control functionality of selected components by acting on the compiled program objects within the application.
2. Description of the Related Art
Companies are increasingly supporting business applications, which cover a wide range of functionality, running on mobile data processing devices, such as smart phones, personal digital assistants, handheld computers, and laptop computers. Also, companies are adopting business application stores and allowing employees to bring their own personal mobile data processing devices to work. Thus, companies desiring to protect their computing infrastructures may want to manage these business applications and their distribution on employees' personal mobile data processing devices.